ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Match Types
Many types of wrestling matches, sometimes called "concept" or "gimmick matches" are performed in professional wrestling. Some of them occur relatively frequently, while others are developed so as to advance an angle, and such match types are used rarely. The promotion being previously known as Extreme Answerz Wrestling meant that every single match featured on a show had a stipulation to it. Now with its name change, the stipulations are still current however they are less frequent. Below are a list of professional wrestling match types that originated, and are contested in, Elite Answers Wrestling. Singles matches The singles match is the most basic of all professional wrestling matches, which involves only two competitors competing for one fall. Victory is obtained by pinfall, submission, countout or disqualification. Team matches Matches are often contested between two (or more) teams, with most cases consisting of two members to each team. Tag team match On most occasions, one member of the team competes in the ring with one of more of his/her teammates) standing behind the ropes. Wrestlers switch positions by "tagging" one another, usually similar to a high five and, as a result, these teams are referred to as tag teams. Promotions usually have established tag teams that most often compete in team matches rather than singles matches, though teams will often break up to pursue a singles career, usually via a turn. Teams can consist of real-life friends of relatives. On other occasions, teams are booked together by promoters based on their face or heel alignment in order to increase the amount of wrestlers on the card or to advance multiple storylines at once. EAW's tag team division has been lacking tag teams over the past couple of years despite the promotion have its own Tag Team Championship. Every year the company holds the Grand Prix Tag Team tournament where people can sign up with another individual for the sole purpose of pursuing the EAW Tag Team Championships. In most cases, however, most teams do not continue as a tag team once eliminated. In other rare cases, EAW also can have three (triple threat) or four (fatal 4-way) tag teams going against one another, but only two teams have legitimate shots of winning a match as one team has both members not tagged into the match. Tornado tag team match Matches in which the entire team competes at once is often referred to as a tornado tag match. Matches can be held under standard rules or as a specialty match, such as a steel cage match or a ladder match. Elimination tag team match Tag team matches are occasionally held under elimination rules; that is, the losing wrestler is eliminated from the match, but his/her team is allowed to continue with their remaining members until all members of one team is eliminated. EAW's annual live event Territorial Invasion commonly holds matches such as these where teams of four or five compete under the elimination rules. Occasionally, stipulations can be added to certain matches to help build drama or as a lead up to an angle. All other standard rules apply, and team members may tag in and out in any order. While some teams are already established stables, others may need to recruit members for their team. Handicap match A handicap match is any match where one wrestler or team of wrestlers face off against a team of wrestlers with numerical superiority such as two against one, three against two etc. Normally the babyfaces are outnumbered with the heels having more members on their team to provide an unfair advantage. In some two-on-one handicap matches, the team with superior numbers act under tag team rules, with one person in the ring at a time. In others, such as tornado tag team matches, all competitors are in the ring at the same time. Iron Man match An Iron Man Match is a multiple-fall match with a set time limit. The match is won by the wrestler who wins the most falls within the said time limit, by either pinfall, submission, disqualification, or countout. EAW originated match stipulations Cash in the Vault match The Cash in the Vault match is a multi-person ladder match that takes place at EAW's Pain For Pride event annually. The prize in the match is a briefcase containing a contract for a championship match, which can be "cashed in" by the holder of the briefcase at any point in the year following their victory. If the contract is not used within the year of winning it, it will be invalid, but this has yet to happen. 24/7 Contract Battle Royal The 24/7 Contract Battle Royal is a multi-competitor match type in which wrestlers are eliminated until only one is left, with the prize being the 24/7 contract. This match takes place at EAW's Pain For Pride event annually. This match has no specific amount of wrestlers competing in it, but the rules remain the same where each competitor attempts to throw their opponents over the top rope and having both feet touching the venue floor. Grand Rampage match The Grand Rampage match is based on the classic Battle Royal match type, in which a number of wrestlers (usually 30) aim at eliminating their competitors by tossing them over the top rope with both feet touching the venue floor. The winner of the event is the last wrestler remaining after all others have been eliminated. The Grand Rampage differs from the classical Battle Royal as the contestants do not enter the ring at the same time but instead are assigned entry numbers, usually via a lottery, although desirable spots are occasionally assigned by other means, the most common being winning a match. The match begins with the two wrestlers who have drawn entry numbers one and two, with the remaining wrestlers entering the ring at regular timed intervals, either 90 seconds or two minutes, according to their entry number. Extreme Elimination Chamber match The Extreme Elimination Chamber is a large, circular steel cage that surrounds the ring entirely, including creating a grated floor area on the apron. Inside the cage, at each turnbuckle, is a clear "pod" where four of the six competitors in the match must wait to be released to join the two who start the match at the opening bell. This match has been known to feature more than six competitors in very rare cases. As the name implies, wrestlers are eliminated one-by-one via pinfall or submission until only one remains. Each competitor is allowed to bring a weapon of their own choosing into the match to use to their advantage. Divide and Conquer match A team elimination match (usually 4 vs. 4 or 5 vs. 5) where the remaining members of the winning team fight amongst themselves until there is one winner. Eliminations can occur by pinfall, submission, countout or disqualification. Voltage-exclusive stipulations High Voltage match The ring is surrounded by an electrified steel cage. The cage can be used as a weapon. In normal steel cage matches, a competitor is able to pick up a victory by escaping the cage. However, in this case, escape is deemed impossible due to the electrified steel cage. The only way to win is this match is by pinfall or submission. Blackout match A no disqualification match where the only way to win is to toss your opponent into a pit of electrical equipment where, in most cases, is placed on the side of the entrance stage. Electric Dog Collar match A variation of the I Quit match in where the competitor must incapacitate his/her opponent to the point of them uttering the words, "I Quit." Each opponent in this match, however, is forced to where an electric dog collar around their necks, and with every bump or move hit, the dog collar turns on. Electric Gauntlet match A variation of the Grand Rampage match. Much like the Grand Rampage match, each competitor is assigned an entry number via a lottery. The wrestlers who drew number one and two begin the match, and every two minutes another competitor enters until all the competitors have entered the match. Each contestant is allowed to bring their own electric weapon to the match to use to their advantage. This match also differs from the classic Grand Rampage match as eliminations can occur not only by throwing your opponent over the top rope with both feet touching the venue floor, but also by pinfall or submission in the ring as well. Dynasty-exclusive stipulations Glass Wallz match The ring is surrounded by a cage entirely made out of glass. Hanging from the ceiling are glass weapons which competitors can attempt to bring down and use to their advantage. To become victorious in this match, the only way a competitor can win is by pinfall or submission. Red Wallz match A more dangerous version of the Glass Wallz match. Weapons do not hang from the ceiling in this stipulation, and the glass panels are anywhere between 50-125% more durable. Red theatrical lighting shines onto the structure from the rafters, giving it a more eerie feel. Glass TLC match A variation of the Tables, Ladders and Chairs match in where every table, ladder and chair is made out of glass. More often than not, this match is generally contested with the intent of a prize hanging above the ring, in which case the only way to win would be to retrieve the item and pulling it down. Glass Gauntlet match A variation of a Championship Scramble match, which features multiple competitors or teams. Two wrestlers start the match and every five minutes another wrestler enters until all participants are present. After the last wrestler enters, there is a predetermined time limit. Each time a wrestler scores a pinfall or submission, he becomes the interim champion - such reigns aren't recorded as title reigns. The winner is the wrestler who scores the last pinfall or submission before the time limit expires. Each wrestler is allowed to bring in their own glass weapon to use to their advantage in the match. Glass Rules match A hardcore-based stipulation in where all the weapons that are available for use are entirely made of glass. A competitor wins by pinfall or submission. Hell's Warpath match A variation of the Grand Rampage match. Much like the Grand Rampage match, each competitor is assigned an entry number via a lottery. The wrestlers who drew number one and two begin the match, and every two minutes another competitor enters until all the competitors have entered the match. Each contestant is allowed to bring their own weapon to the match to use to their advantage. This match also differs from the classic Grand Rampage match as eliminations can occur not only by throwing your opponent over the top rope with both feet touching the venue floor, but also by pinfall or submission in the ring as well. Showdown-exclusive stipulations No Way Out match A unique structure made out of prison bars which features four smaller cells chained to the roof of the cage in each corner. This match has been described as a mix between a Hell in a Cell, Elimination Chamber and WarGames. Usually featuring six competitors, the match begins with two men in the ring. Once the time limit has expired, another man is allowed to enter the match. This continues until all six men are in, which at this point, pinfalls and submissions will then be introduced. Three Degrees of Hell match A variation of a two out of three falls match in where the only way to win is for one competitor to burn their opponent or set them on fire twice. Fire & Steel match A unique chain-linked structure in where the tops of each wall of the chain link steel are set on fire, with no door to enter or exit the cage. The only way to win the match is by pinfall or submission. Trial By Fire match A No Holds Barred match which features flaming weapons for competitors to use to their advantage. Branding match A unique match which features two branding irons that are held in a brazier full of hot coals. A wrestler wins when they brand their opponent with the iron. Scorched Ropes match The ropes surrounding the ring are wrapped in cloth and doused in flammable oil. Halfway through the match, the ropes are set on fire. The only way to win is by pinfall or submission. Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:EAW